


Help me

by CasperElle



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Dark Kurosaki Ichigo, Depression, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), The espada are horny af, grimm and ichi, ooc ichi, other relationships too, second fic be nice, still asshole grimm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperElle/pseuds/CasperElle
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has had enough problems with the Soul Society. He is done. Already he has had enough. He blames himself for getting caught with a blade to his neck, and with a needle to his arm. His friends won't talk to him, Rukia blames him for letting the hollow take over, Renji plays with his heart. What else could they take away from him? That is, until Shiro slips away and asks Aizen to send help. Now in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo learns what family is. How they should take care of each other. He learns what love is, and how it should feel.Terrible at summaries





	1. I got ya..

Ichigo scowled when he curled up onto his bed. Downstairs he could hear his father talking to his sisters about the lovely dinner. Ichigo forced back some tears, his dad sounded so happy. How was he going to tell him what was happening in his life? Shaking his head and sitting up, he didn't even flinch when pale albino arms wrapped around his middle.

"Come on, King. You can't sit here sulking forever. That pineapple head wasn't worth your time anyway." Shiro murmured against his twins neck.

Ichigo sighed as he subconsciously leaned into the embrace. That made matters worse. Renji had left his Soul PDA at his house and when it vibrated, his heart had broke when he recognized the familiar signature of Shuuhei. Turning his face away from his twins, he mumbled weakly, "Fuck off Horseface."

Ichigo yelped when he suddenly fell back onto the bed, a warm body no longer there to hold him up. Scowling, Ichigo stood and gathered some clothes before stomping away into the bathroom, he needed a shower. How could they do this to him? All he wanted to do was help...

* * *

 

Shiro grimanced when he sauntered through the white halls of Las Noches. It was as ugly as he remembered. Shaking his head, he casually walked into the throne room, ignoring the gasps from lower ranking arrancar. 

"Aizen!" Shiro yelled, gathering the attention onto himself. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he tilted his head, his yellow irisis satring directly into smoldering brown ones.

"You need to save my King. Those Soul Society bastards already did enough, me and the Old Man almost died drowning in Ichigo's inner world." 

Aizen had to conceal the shock that filled his being when the hollow of Kurosaki Ichigo marched into his throne room. Sitting down, Aizen barely flinched when Shirosaki pointed Zangetsu to his throat, "I ain't my king. I don't have his morals. Hell, I don't have any. But he is my King and I will do anything for him. You need to save him, and spare Karakura Town, as well as a ll his friends." 

Aizen stared at Shiro, before he leaned back into his chair. 

"Very well."

A moment of silence passed before outcry broke out from the Espada. Nnoitora being the first one, "You mean that Orange haired brat is going to be here?!" 

Aizen stood, his reiatsu fluxuating, "Enough. Kurosaki Ichigo will be here and will be given the choice of becoming an Arrancar. He will be our Cero Espada. You will treat him as one of our own."

 _If any harm comes to the teenager, you will answer to me,_ the silent threat went unsaid. Turning, he nodded to Shirosaki, "You will bring him to us."

An almost feral grin took over the albino's face, "Gladly."

* * *

 

Ichigo was still grumbling under his breath about horsefaced hollows, when arms wrapped around his middle, "You'll thank me later-" Was all Ichigo heard before the sound of a Gargunta opened up.

Really, Ichigo only had time to yell before he was taken into the black hole, his vision going dark. 

When he awoke, Ichigo gently tightened his first in the towel around his waist, "You horsefaced albino! What the hell?!" Ichigo stood, before he turned and squeaked when he realized all eyes were on him, and his basically naked body. 

"Welcome Kurosaki-kun." A deep voice all but purred out.

Immediately his eyes snapped up, his hand moving to grab Zangetsu when he realized he was still in human form. His eyes widened and he turned to Shirosaki who sighed and grabbed Ichigo's face in his hands, to the Espada's and Aizen's surprise, the albino gently ran a thumb across Ichigo's bottom lip.

"King.. Those shinigami fucks are killing you... Think about what Red did.. I can't let you go through that again. Aizen an' 'is Arrancar can help ya."

Ichigo stared up at Shirosaki, before he sighed when the albino said quietly, "At least hear 'im out Ichi."

Glancing at Aizen, he made a gesture to continue, the brunette blinking before he cleared his throat, "Kurosaki, after a talk either your hollow, I am allowing you to live amongst us. You will have the choice to become an Arrancar, if so you will become our Cero Espada. You will be family, you will be cared for.. loved."

Ichigo stared at Aizen in shock. Aizen wanted him. However after a moment, Ichigo said to Aizen,

"What's the catch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but I assure you, they will get longer!


	2. I see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been busy with school and all that stuff, now I am slightly caught would you help me? Just need you guys to comment who should take Ichigo's virginity! I will give you choices at the bottom!

"What's the catch?"

He should have known better. He knew his hollow (nor Aizen) would give him complete freedom, as he heard from the Arrancar, he was an ally to the Shinigami scum. Rubbing his arm slightly, he looked around his new room. It was nice, he had to admit, but everything was white. He sighed as he shrugged in the standard Arrancar uniform. Then there was that. Did he want to become an Arrancar? Did he want to be the Cero Espada? Did he want to lose Shiro? Biting his lip slightly he opened the door walking out, only to yelp when he was knocked onto his ass by running into the wall. 

"Watch it, Shinigami." A gruff voice said. 

Ichigo immediately flushed red, he didn't run into a wall. He knew that voice, looking up, he sighed when he caught sight of familiar blue hair.

"Shut up Grimmjow. What do you want?" Ichigo pushed his body off the floor, dusting the imaginary dirt off of his body before he blushed, Grimmjow had taken several steps closer, his nose burying itself into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's body was tense, he could feel the adrenaline starting to rush through his veins. Grimmjow wouldn't do anything, he was under Aizen's orders. Then again... when did he ever listen to Ai-

"I hope you deicde to stay with us, Ichigo. We saw how those fucktards treated you. Like a weapon... a tool," Grimmjow mumbled, his eyes barely open as he pulled back. 

Ichigo was in shock. For one, Grimmjow had called him by his name. Not Shinigami or other deragatory name. Second, Ichgio could feel the honesty rolling off of the feline in waves. Slowly, Ichigo's body started to relax. Smiling a bit at Grimmjow he chuckled, "Don't turn into mush, Grimm."

With that, Ichigo wandered away to find the meeting room, leaving the angry, blushing, blue haired Sexta in a daze. 

* * *

 

When Ichigo arrived to the meeting room, most Espada were there along with the three former captains and his pale hollow. Ichigo subconsciously found himself relaxing at the familiar sight of his hollow, in his mind he heard nothing. Usually Zangetsu wold be cautioning him, but the zanpakuto spirit was silent. 

Clearing his throat, Ichigo quickly made his way to stand next to his hollow, Aizen had an almost scary smile on his face, "So Kurosaki-kun... have you thought about it?"

Ichigo thought back to the moment he arrived here. 

_Shirosaki watched Ichigo. The orange haired male narrowing his eyes. "What's the catch?"_

_A chuckle from Aizen made him turn his eyes to the brunnette. "You will stay a week here. You will fall into our ranks as if you were one of our own. However, by the end of the week, you will make your decision. Stay human and go back to your dear Shinigami. Or turn into an Arrancar and stay here."_

Ichigo watched Aizen, before he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

"I will stay here. But you gotta send my body back home before my family freaks." Ichigo said. In the back of his mind he could feel the guilt and betrayal weighing in. Renji would never forgive him for doing this.. for staying with the enemy. Living amongst them and learning to trust the ones who crossed blades with him. 

Ichigo was shaken from his thoughts when Gin had thrown an arm around Ichigo, his fox face sliding up against his, "Nice of ya to join us Ichi!"

Shiro had laughed when he recognized the familiar scowl on the orangette's face, "Don't call me that, ya fox faced bastard!"

Placing a hand on Gin's face, Ichigo shoved him away before stomping out of the meeting room. He was grumbling about something. Shiro smirked at the silver haired fox who was holding his injured and throbbed nose, before following after Ichigo, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway, a cloaked figure standing in front of him.

"Hey, old man. Whatcha doin' out here?" Shiro asked as he stepped up to the two. 

Ichigo wiped his face before his hollow could see, his eyes scrunched up, "They're gonna hate me Zangetsu... I- Here I am, in Aizen's palace, the one who longed to kill me. Yet, I'm sauntering down the hall way as if he didn't slice me in half!"

The cloaked man let out a sigh before he placed a hand on Ichigo's head, "You made the right choice, Ichigo. For now however, you must accept whatever will happen after this."

Shiro threw an arm over Ichigo's and said to him, "Man up King. Those soul reapers fucked you up enough, I think ya deserve to be happy don't ya? I mean.. look at what Red did."

 "I know, I know." Ichigo batted the hollow's hand away. 

Zangetsu nodded, before fading away, but not before saying, "You've made the right choice."

Shiro chuckled before he hummed, "Alright king, let's get you out this meat sack before we send it back to the real world."

Ichigo made a face at Shirosaki, before yelping when his counterpart slammed a hand into his chest, his body crumbling into the floor. Hitting the albino in the chest, he yelled at him, "Hey! What the hell! A little warning next time!"

Shiro simply waved a hand, before he lifted the empty body of Ichigo and sauntered through a Garganta.

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his face as he wandered the halls of Aizen'a palace. He was trying to memorize every twisted passage and hall. Already he had a run in with a certain blue haired feline, he had the bite mark to prove it. 

Turning a corner, he squeaked when he suddenly slammed into Starrk, sending him falling to the ground. Closing his eyes, Ichigo braced himself before a strong hand caught his arm. 

Ichigo frowned when he didn't feel the harsh coldness of the floor but a hot hand wrapped around his bicep. Blinking open his eyes, he turned his head and caught the smoldering warm brown eyes of Starrk. Blushing brightly, Ichigo stood and pulled back, brushing himself off. 

"T-Thanks." Despite the scowl Ichigo gave the long haired male, his cheeks still held a pink twinge to them. 

"It's okay." Starrk said in a lazy drawl. He blinked sleepily before he suddenly lurched foreward, his face slamming into the wall. Behind him, a certain green haired female was yelling at him.

"You idiot! I was looking for you everywhere and you turn out to be with this strawberry!?"

Ichigo blinked, his glare turning on Lillinette, before a light bulb went off in his head. The girl was too distracted by Starrk...

Stepping back slightly, Ichigo backed away from the raging midget, before turning and running off, wiping his arm across his forehead. 

"Whoo that was cl-." Ichigo froze when arms wrapped around him and black hair tickled his face.

"Where do ya think you're going Shinigami?"

_Fuck... It's Nnoitora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll (just leave a comment)
> 
> \- Grimmjow  
> \- Starrk  
> \- Nnoitora  
> \- Szayzel  
> \- Aizen  
> \- Shirosaki (Ichi's inner hollow)  
> \- Gin  
> \- Zangetsu
> 
> Or, if you guys wanna be evil, help see who forcibly takes Ichigo. Meaing rape, yes i will add the tags.
> 
> \- Renji  
> \- Byakuya  
> \- Kenpachi  
> \- Shuuhei  
> \- Shinji  
> \- Kensei  
> \- Toshiro


	4. NOT UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the lack of chapters. I am so grateful for all the positive comments but I just think I should discontinue this story. I am stuck in a deep writers block and I don't want to ruin a good story with my frustration. So instead, this story will put on hold until I can continue. In the mean time, please send me ideas! I would love to hear what you guys have to say.
> 
> Love,  
> The Writer

I love you all I really do!


End file.
